The alternative Monty and Kim
by TheSophia
Summary: My first in a series called "The alternative." What would of happened if things would of not everything ended the way they did in the original. What really would happened? This one is Kim and Monty. But currently, no love. Just rape. Tad of Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor anything they own, including Kim Possible.

This is one of my series.

Show: Kim Possible (Disney)

What WOULD of happened.

The alternative. Monty and Kim.

Episode: Picture Day ("Mascots and cheerleaders")

Chapter One

Kimberly is turned into a monkey. Captured by Monty Fiske, erm, Fist.

She sits strapped to the chair. Surrounded by the monkeys she detests.

Monty is in the other room, getting ready to do what he must in order to

obtain the power of the monkey and become monkey king.

His preparations include washing himself over in a shower, cleaning his body,

dashing some cologne on, getting his special magical monkey boxers, covered

by the blood red silken robes, soft to the touch.

He comes out of his room.

Kim is still strapped down...

...

A heart beat.

...

A scream.

Crying.

Kim looks up after a long night, tears still upon her face, she'd been letting them fall...

She felt dirty. She hated herself. But most of all... she hated him... she hated him with vengeance.

But now she she was not the only one with a tail...

She looks over to see her sleeping violator near by.

The monkeys besides him were gone.

She'd cried herself to sleep that night.

The way he violated her.

It'd been so long since the last time... she'd sworn it was like she lost it twice now.

First to Drakken, then Monty Fist, what was she, the town slut?

No... this wasn't her fault. He did this to her... and he would pay... oh yes...

"One day... you will pay, I swear to you, you will pay..." Kimberly whispered, glaring at

Monty Fist... the candle around had all melted, the music was left on to play over and over,

his little mix CD...

Honestly... it wasn't that bad. Dammit, why are the bad guys the only ones willing to do her?

She looked at herself in the mirror's reflection. Tears ran down her cheek. Oh were was Ron when she-

Suddenly a crash came through the window, it.. it was RON!

"Oh Ron, finally! Where were you?! Oh, just come over here and help me." She said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake 'the monkey' that lay asleep beside her, the second man to ever defile her. Not man per say, monkey. First a blue man, then the monkey man, great, who else is gonna do her? Shego? She stopped and blushed at that idea. Shego by any means was attractive, able to turn any straight girl either lesbian or bi very easily. But she shook her head at that. What worried her was the things he spoke of, though more on that later. Now she had to get out, Ron had undid her straps, hardly asking as to why she was without her skirt or anything under that. It was all too clear what had occurred.

Out they crept, Ron had grabbed the robe Monty wore from before, placing it on Kim's shoulders so no one else would see her lady parts. But before they could exit Monty was up and standing, demanding they stop, but Ron, knowing the best option right now was not to give it a seconds thought, he pushed Kim out of the room and ran, then she ran ahead of him, both side by side, Ron had Wade patch them through to for a ride, a plane hanging over the parking lot, Monty and his Monty's monkeys at their heels. Barely making it. But something sent chills through her. Monty wasn't trying very hard, he just stared up at her as the plan ascended into the air, she watched out her window...

Kim gulped.

Later.

Ron: Kim, shh... it's gonna be okay. holding her in his arms, cooing for her to dry those tears

Kim: sniffles, holding tightly to Ron, her best of friends and now again he was here for her, as she couldn't stop trembling... it was all too scary, too much...everything

-- Soon they landed --

Kim's mom ran to her daughter, holding her tightly, Kim sobbed, her father was furious at this Monty fellow, wanting to kill him right then and there for what he did to his daughter...

Later.

Kim: Ron?

Ron: Yeah Kim?

Kim: Um... I don't know how to tell you this...but. Monty hasn't done a thing since that little... incident.

Ron: Yeah? So what? I thought that was a good thing.

Kim: Well... it would be. But... Um... I... her face was turning red as she spoke, not wanting to tell him, but at the same time, she did I... I'm late.

Ron: Late? Late for what? he raised a brow to Kimberly Anne

Kim: Late as in I haven't had a period in the last three months!

Ron: Whoa! he falls over, gasping Oh my Ga.. Holy... Gah... Kim! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! grabbing Kim's upper arms and shaking her, till she placed her hands upon his chest and pushed away from him

Kim: Yes Ron, that's why I told you... B,but I don't understand, I mean... I never got pregnant with Drakken's, why Monty's?

Ron: Wait, what'd you mean with Drakken's? Is there something you haven't told me?

Kim: Um... can we talk about that some other time? Right now back to the matter at hand...

No questions. Just leave a review.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Monty & Kim

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor Kim Possible.

Chapter Two

Kim: touches her belly

Ron: sips his soda from Bueno Nacho You know, all this time I thought you were just getting fat and bitchy.

Kim: Glares Hmm...

Ron: ; Heh... Just being truthful Kim... suddenly so interested in slurping up his soda

Ron: So...Did you tell your mom yet?

Kim: is quiet for a while ... Well... I'm thinking of waiting a little bit longer... I mean, I'm not 18 yet... they could force me to give up my child.

Ron: blushes S,so... you're keeping the child? quietly whispering to her, disappointed

Kim: Yeeeah... Why wouldn't I? I mean, it's not like she did anything wrong. touching her belly again, looking at it, then glancing at her best friend in the whole world, wishing it was his and not Monty's

Ron: Um... Yeah... Wishing it was his baby secretly, and not Monty's H,hey... can I touch it? Trying to smile a bit, nervous, reaching over for her stomach

Kim: Sure thing, but its not very big right now. lifting her shirt up a bit for him

Ron: Though you've been wearing baggy shirts lately, I thought you were just going through some phase or something-or at least thats what your mom said.

Later she'd tell her parents. But only well after the three month mark, because abortions were illegal after that point. She told her parents she's keeping the child. But shouldn't of done it without Ron right by her side. Her parents were concerned and heart broken, but came to be her support system. She was gonna be having a monkey baby and there'd be a new member to the family. Little did they know there'd be more then they expected.

It was the fourth month of her pregnancy, she slept in her bed as the mail person was making his rounds. Saturday. One of the sender's named Monty Fist.

Later her mother is going through the mail, drinking her coffee, her eyes widen. It was addressed to Kimmy.

Kim looked down at the letter that was now in front of her as she was eating her eggs and bacon...and mash potatoes with toast. The pregnancy made her hungry for those things. She stopped point blank as her eyes glanced upon sender. Gulping. Starting to panic...

After reading it finally, she looked up with grim eyes to her parents, the twins and Ron who were all around looking at her, her mom with coffee mug in hand standing near by, one hand on her shoulder, giving her strength. Kim gulped again. "H...he says he wants f,full custody...but... he also wants to raise the kid 'proper' and demands we get married, so his first child isn't born outside of wedlock." she dropped the paper. In utter shock. Trembling...h,how could this happen?!

"So, I see you got my letter." he said, in the kitchen door leading outside, door open, being a ninja, no one noticed. His arms crossed, wearing his typical black outfit, his new tail twiching, rolling in and out, looking smug as ever. Finally. He'd beat Kim Possible, and get some pussy while he was at it.

Her father wouldn't stand for this...


	3. Chapter 3

Monty and Kim

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything Disney owns.

Chapter Three

Monty after nearly being choked to death by Kimberly's father, Monty explained he had legal rights over the child as the father, not to mention he could very easily better provide for the child and it was best for the child's sake, that s/he grow up in wedlock, if possible. And it was possible. Taking Kim's hand and saying that he loved her, kissing it and giving her a smirk. She jerked her hand back and said he did not! He would continue to insist (in an obviously mocking though overly polite manor) that in fact he did love her and was only thinking of the child, of course. After a long and lengthy discussion, Ron and Kim's father arguing till they were blue in the face, but still Monty won in the end. He honestly did care about the blood child of his that lay in her womb. And the fact that he would make him the official monkey king wasn't too bad either. So it was set... Kimberly Anne would marry Monty Fist.

Kim looked in the mirror in her room, sighing. The soon to be bride... at least he agreed to pay for it... He was nice around her now, disturbingly so, but then, he always had some obvious sense of manors, being British born. "Heh," she thought to herself, "Europe's only native born monkey" Ron had to get to the house. Monty decided to stay the night, in Middleton anyways, lodging at the same hotel as he did the last time. When he conceived the child with her. Now he had the monkey power, but not the official title of King of the Monkeys. He needed her hand for that.

She hugged her pillow all that, softly crying, like the night he violated her...when all these problems started. Now she was doomed to be married to one of her enemies... Sure, he was nice enough. Polite, rich, British, smart... why was he a enimie again? He did look good, before the whole turning monkey.. but even now... still taller, his body shape basically the same... the hair just made him look more masculine... Oh crap, her knees rubbed against each other, trying to fight off her body betraying her. Why was she getting wett over him? Ugh... this was so wrong, on so many levels it wasn't funny. I mean, it's Monty Fist, so wrong. He's a damn dirty ape..erm, monkey! This is so messed up. She shook her head. No, she had to be strong. She mustn't let him get to her. She knew he'd enjoy it far too much.

Night came. So did the days that past by. Months. Six months in now.

She had some problems trying to do her job as heroin, all the while pregnant. Mood swings, needing to eat marshmallows with her morning toast and mash potatoes. With frosting... lots and lots of frosting. Chocolate fudge with cookies also were good at night. Ugh. Going from class to class wasn't a joy either, a pregnant teen, she was another statistic, and at some point, had to hang up her pom-poms, orders from the ridiculously expensive doctor that Monty insisted she go to-not having anything but the very best for his child. Since it was for the child, and needing all the help she could get, not to mention the fact he didn't walk out on her and leave her hanging meant something to her as well. He always made sure she had food and was willing to let her continue her schooling. Though after she gave birth, it'd be away at his mansion far from everyone she held dear... All alone, with him... and their daughter. Monty also paid to have the ultra sound where you can get a three dimensional sculpture of the pre-born child. He also insisted she eat only organic, non of that processed fake bulox they actually call food here in America. Indeed, he took very good care of her. She was amazed he even bought her new clothes. Including the wedding dress. Specially designed for her and her growing womb. So it stretched where it needed to. It wasn't white though, an extremely pale blue and silver instead. Monty said because she obviously was no virgin... touching his hand over her womb, and kissing it. Making her cringe, she hated the fact they were due to wed. But... she wasn't completely upset. But that's what bothered her the most. He'd tell her to just calm down, be happy, at least for the baby's sake that's health depended so much on her, and if she kept stressing out... He'd kiss her under the jaw, upon her neck, making her close her eyes and try her best to not like it as she stood there, in her wedding dress, his hand holding her left hand in his up a bit. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan. It was too good... Maybe she was going to enjoy this... No... No... She can't... No... I can't give in" she thought to herself. This can't be happening... No... she let another soft moan out as his kisses began to lower as he had her against the dressing room wall. He hadn't really "touched" (penetrated) her since getting her pregnant in the first place. Mostly due to his almost overly concerned over his child. Obviously a caring dad. Which made her question if she really wanted to hate him or not... He raped her after all... but then... no! He raped her! It was wrong, she hated him! She hated him! She glared up at him when he finally let go, standing there, looking into her green emerald eyes. Touching her where he'd been kissing before... not even biting her, just busy kissing her. It made her shiver, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Why'd he do this to her... why...? She pushed him away and quickly rushed over to get out of the dress and pulled on her pregnancy jeans and top, saying she was gonna go hang out with Ron for a while. She'd be back. Monty told her that Ron can come to the house, not the other way around. She hated his obvious distrust of her. Not wanting her to make a run for it. But she was too logical. She knew he could provide the best care anyways. She wouldn't run...

She'd just accept her fate...


	4. Chapter 4

The Alternative: Monty and Kim

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything Disney owns.

Chapter Four

Kim lay asleep in her bed. Moving from side to side, the pillows all around placed to help keep her now larger womb supported. Then laying on her back, legs parted, moaning, moving her hips up and down, moaning, tears streaming down her cheeks. Screaming out "MONTY! MONTY! OOOOOH! AAAAAAH! PLEASE! PLEASE! Uh...uh... Mm..." panting... not even realizing she was talking, calling out in her sleep. After some time, she'd finally rest, her body shivering, trembling... the sweet scent of her most pleasurable dream filled the room. She softly whimpered, crying... "I can't be enjoying this..." she's softly whisper. Then a smile graced her lips, tilting her head to the side, "Mmm..." biting her lower lip, more tears. This wasn't right... no...

"Aah!" she woke up with a start, her body beaded with sweat, but was it a dream-or a nightmare? She could feel the reason for her shame between her legs, through her light pink panties with the little rose bud in front. Her knees together, she hunched over, holding herself, softly crying. "Stupid body..." she softly muttered. Monty had been sleeping in the den since he could only stay so long at the lodge. He heard the moaning, the screams. His name mentioned. He smirked as he stretched out on the couch, hands behind his back, smirking, after she gave birth to the child, he'd be making scream, and beg for more... when the time came. But for now... it was off to the bathroom for some hand exercises.

Later.

Ronald was at the house, Monty, Kim's parents and the twins all in the kitchen eating what Ron had picked up from the Bueno Nacho, Kim almost ate her's but Monty placed a plate of the Mash potatoes toast and frosting in front of her, along with a glass of orange juice and a pre-natal vitamin, all organic, all high quality. She looked at the fresh smelling Breakfast Burrito that Ron was munching... her full stomach growled. She glanced up at Monty, giving him the puppy dog pout. He winced for a moment, but then gave a slight glare, telling her the only time that'll work is if he's slamming her body when night settles. She gave a disgusted look, and dropped the puppy dog pout, and just went to eating her meal he gave her. He was paying for it after all. It was seven months now... two months to go. The womb was bigger now, and she could hardly move. She had to have some of Shego's brother do substitute for her.

Monty finished his meal, cleaned his dishes and kissed Kim's lips. She froze, one of his hands were upon her cheek. Mr Possible wasn't enjoying this one bit, as he glared at the man who had defiled his daughter, demanded a wedding, and now was kissing his one and only Kimmy cub right in front of him.

"Eat up muffin, today we go ring shopping." He said, then kissing her again. Both her hands clenched as she let her soon to be husband taste her... in front of everyone. She tried not to let the tears fall, but one escaped anyways...

He exited the kitchen, leaving her feeling a little less then hungry. But upon the growl of her stomach, she'd eat up, everyone sat in silence.

Ron places his hand over Kim's. She looks up at him, obviously so scared. Like a little girl. Trembling. He took her hand and guided her back up to her room after the meal was over. It was Saturday, so no school. As soon as they got inside her room she broke down and cried, clinging to her very best friend ever, sobbing and sobbing... letting it all out. He held her. Silence... except for her weeping.

Later.

"That one looks nice...oh, look dear, it's emerald, to match those beautiful eyes of yours." Monty said, he'd dressed up in his more normal attire from before he'd become a villain. He pointed out the emerald ring, huge, well, nicely decorated though, as to avoid looking gawdy. "Um... yeah. Nice." She said, rubbing her arm, glancing at Monty shyly. This whole thing was crazy... crazy... she wished with all her heart she could just go insane, get a nice white room, and be away from all this. But no. She was far too put together, too sane. She sighed, her tears once more threatening her. Every time she stopped to think about it... Ugh... she touched her belly, suddenly she felt sick. Running to where the man pointed out the bathroom, she hit her knees on the floor, vomiting partly on the floor, then in the toilet bowl itself. Hurling up what she had for breakfast that morning that hadn't yet digested.

Later.

A night had past. She woke up, it was morning. Light came through the window of hers. She glanced at it. Her hand on her stomach without thinking of it. She still didn't feel well. She was naked and the air conditioner was on, which was nice, she felt hott.

Later.

Ron: Hey Kim, how you doing? You alright?

Kim: Looking over to see her best friend, she gave a weak smile Yeah... I'm gonna be alright. closing her eyes as she let her friend touch her face, but then, something else, as her eyes were slightly closed, she felt his lips. Without even thinking, she pushed back into the kiss, wanting more.. wanting to be free, wanting it so badly... please...

Ron: His lips upon hers... his young teen lips, upon hers, unable to hold back... just a bit longer... his hands found their way to her breast, covered by her nighty... just as there was a sudden yell from the 'door' of her room.

Monty: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FIONCE!! suddenly tons of monkeys come jumping out from around Monty and quickly grab Ron, some having to fight off Rufus, and are thrown out the window-luckily he's not really hurt, but now she was alone with her hubby to be, after having been caught red handed

Kim: Looking terrified and shocked at what just happened, gasping and starting to hyperventilate as she watched Monty come over to her all too coolly, like he was about to strike at any moment. And he did. His fingers together as in thought as he glared at her as he'd come near her. Then with a sneer, seething with pure anger and loathing, he back handed his bride-to-be, causing her to shed tears, and blood. She clutched her left cheek, now swollen red, he'd not harmed her once since the arranged marriage was put in place, she always worried in the back of her mind she might end up in an abusive relationship, but as nice as he was acting, she thought perhaps...she'd luck out. I... I'm sorry... Tears rolling down her cheek, she knew she shouldn't of continued the kiss with Ron, but... she couldn't help herself. He was freedom to her. Freedom out of this sick twisted life...

Monty: Held her face in his hand, squeezing it as he gave her a disgusted look If you weren't pregnant I'd make you really pay for that. Stupid wrench. If that amulet hadn't fallen on you, I would never had laid my seed inside that used toilet you call a womb. I bet you've made it into a grave yard, huh? You little filthy slut? Hm?

Kim: tears filling her already wet eyes Please... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I told you I'm sorry already. And I'm not a slut! He kissed me. And besides yourself, I've never been... she looked away, biting her lower lip, not wanting to tell this horrible man anything... not even a man... a monkey... she was marrying a monkey! She was so filled with grief, she'd think all her tears were over, but no, her face was covered in the stuff, so was the bed sheets and cover.

Monty: Taken a back, at first angry, but that last part is what surprised him. But he did remember she felt like a virgin... almost. He knew she must be lying. He knew virgin pussy, she wasn't a complete virgin when he took her. Though he wished she was. His hand, still holding her face, looking at her, forcing her to face him, then bending down, and despite her pushing him away as best she could, he placed his lips upon hers, but after some fighting, she gave in...letting the British man kiss her, his hand moving down to where Ron had placed it upon her. But this time his ape like hands, large, strong, detail oriented, started to kneed her perky doughy soft breast, playing with the nipple through the fabric, almost to prove a point as her body betrayed her as she moaned into the kiss, and pushed further in, her small soft light pink wett tongue meeting his own, the kiss deepening...her legs parting for some reason, and she found herself getting warmer, whimpering, begging him to touch her, being pregnant had made her so horny...

Kim: Tears fell as she couldn't help herself, his touch was so good, so much more experienced then Ron's... but... she loved Ron. But oh, his touch...her hips moved upward, she wanted him so badly right then, so badly... now... she'd open her eyes slightly to watch him, he was watching her too. As though entertained by all this, his large strong hand moved down over her soft small supple smooth body, moving between those legs that so graciously opened up upon their own will for him, hand had slipped under the covers, under her jammie pants and under her little pink panties, his finger rubbing hard against her flower petals, pushing against the hole he'd entered so many months before. It was wett. He'd stick his large index finger inside her, the tip of it, making her clench the clovers beside her as he kissed her, tears burning now, hardly any more left, but her body had more moisture to come forth, shuttering...

Monty: He pulled back and took out his finger carefully from where it had stabbed her, and shown her the hott wett desire of her own, and licked it right before her as she watched, panting she was, her body hott, he could take her then, but then, he'd just touched the womb and told her not to let "Ron happen" again... then with hands behind his back, he left her there, shocked, terrified, confused and horny... and she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it...she gulped. Why was he playing these mind games with her?! Ugh! She fell back on the bed, her hands like little fists on her forehead I can't stand this! Uuuugh!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Alternative: Monty and Kim

Chapter Five

Drakken laughed manically in his triumphant manor, holding up a single ring in his hands, "Ha! I've done it! Kimberly will be mine! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" the light blue skinned man with Argyria due to a little accident involving silver some years before, too much time trying to using the compound for something. But now his mind was else where, he'd learned to deal with it, he wanted Kimberly now. And he'd finally come up with a simple solution to get her out of the way and get some pussy while he was at it! He'd... MARRY KIM POSSIBLE! GWA HA HA HA HA HA!

"Um... Doctor D, what're you yelling bout now? Burn the cheese again?" Asked his light green skinned sidekick and girlfriend Shego, wearing her dark green and black cat suite, outlining her perfectly kept and toned but soft warm body... smooth to the touch. Just the very thought enough to send shivers of pure unadulterated pleasure through almost any warm blooded mammal (or cold).

"No!" he said, with one hand grabbed the grilled cheese pocket from the toaster wincing from the bit of burn as he picked up and flipped it on the small plate near by it. He had a toaster near by so he could concentrate on the his work and not food so much. "I was just declaring that I've finally finished the touches on this ring... and not just any ring mind you, with this ring I can decide the fate of whomever wears it. I simply slip this on her finger, and decide how long she lives, if she feels sick, healthy, if she's blind or deaf, if she can absorb vitamins or not, if she can talk, even, her emotions,if I so feel it necessary, ha! It's perfect! Perfect! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he said with glee, showing Shego the ring he'd been working on for the last seven months straight, not having seen Kimberly in her pregnant state yet.

"Whoa, hold up, imarry/i little miss perfect?!" Suddenly Shego roared at her employer and soon to be EX-boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

The Alternative: Monty and Kim

Chapter Six

"Um...H,hello? I,is this the right office?" He said looking around the dark office of stone, a dark man loomed over at the desk, ushering him in and to take a seat. The young lad quickly took his seat, holding his slightly crumpled resume in his shaking hands. He gulped as he sat there, like some young child or something who was just sent to the principals office.

"Your resume?" The man asked, his small gloved hand held out, the boy placed the crumpled paper in it, after straightening it out a bit, then quickly placing his hands together in his lap, as though something bad were written on it. "So... it says here your a lack wit with barely two cents to your name." Says the deep voiced man.

"Y,yes sir..." says the boy, the young man, his voice cracked.

"Can you take direction well?"

"Oh, oh, yes, yes sir!"

"Never been apart of the government, never got an A in your life, except in art, never had a lasting relationship with a girl, your not sure where your heart lies in regard to God or any of his possible children, and it seems your parents are a bit edgy about the music you listen to despite having a father that listened to ACDC, probably while conniving you..." Said the man.

The boy looked stunned-he never wrote all that... how'd he...? He noticed there was a computer beside him. Oh. That's how. But still... how'd he?

"Well, you seem to be just the type of minion I'm looking for-your hired. Now go out the door and three doors down should be the room where you'll be fitted for your new work suit and briefed on the latest mission. And by the way, should you happen to see a green skinned woman with glowing hands, do not worry, but do stay outta her way, she will kill you." and he waved him off, but before the boy could reach the door, he said as warmly as he could muster, "Oh and welcome to Drakken Enterprises, Tommy."

Else where.

Ronald was laying on his bed, cell phone in hand, talking with Kimberly, his one and only love. But now that she knew, she was hurt. He apologized over and over to her for kissing her. "No, don't be... I love you too." That caught him off guard. But deep inside, he knew it was true. He was at least glad to know she shared the feels he did. "Uggh! This is so frustrating, now I can't see you till the wedding..." she said, tearing up and frustrated as she walked around her room, one hand in the air as she looked up, then collapsed on hr back on her bed. "This is so not fair-Oh..." she said, regretting falling back so carelessly, her hand on her large womb. The door to her 'door' was locked while Monty had went out to get some all organic food from the local organic shop, or Co-op if they had one.

There was a sound just outside the window, slowly moving, painfully, to a sitting position, she was just about to look at whatever it was, "Hey Ro-Ack!"

The phone hit the floor.

"Kim? Kim? You there? Kim!"

Else where.

"Hm. This looks good, oh, hey banana shampoo. She could aways use that..." he said, picking up the tropical hair cleanser and placing it in his shopping cart. Then his cell rang, picking it up, "Hello, Monty speaking." He answered, "Ron?! I thought I told you, not till the wedding! Wait, what do you mean Kim's not home?!"

Suddenly he was rushing through traffic, having to pay a fine, then after unlocking the door of his bride to be, rushing in with his monkeys and his soon to be mother an father in laws, all searching the room-thinking she must of run for it-but how? The room was story or two high, that was a long fall. But nothing was out of place, save for the broken cell phone beside the window. She was kidnapped. Monty roared out in frustration, after all this waiting, he was about to have his moment but was snatched out from right under him!

Else where.

Kim rolled around a bit, hm. She felt unusably comfortable. She just slept there, peacefully. Happier then she'd been in so long. But then she sat up straight in bed. Hey. It was different. That's when she noticed it. Her stomach, her womb, it...she wasn't pregnant anymore! She was in different attire too, her jammies replaced with a light hospital gown. Now she noticed she was hooked up to some things-including morphine, that explains why she can't help feeling so happy. There was a small desk thing next to her, with food under one of those hospital cover things over it, keeping it warm, she reached over, taking a peak, some roast beef with gravy, mash potatoes, green beans and a biscuit with a small butter plastic butter container next to it. She looked around, the room looked like a hospital room, even a window. She couldn't get up due to the things that were hooked up to her, something monitoring her pulse, everything to keep her healthy. She must of passed out or something... she tried to look out the window past the white curtains to see the other city buildings, but instead of buildings, she saw ocean...lots and lots of ocean. Seagulls calling out, as well as other tropical birds, the smell of the sea wind blew in gently, all so relaxing, she could even spot some of the tops of a tropical tree a the bottom of the windowsill. "Am I in heaven?" she asked, rubbing an eye.

"Not quiet cupcake..." said a all too familiar, but oddly, missed voice from the door beside her. Looking over, she spotted Shego, holding a small bundle in her arms, that squirmed, then cried. The green skinned woman came over to Kimberly, placing the crying poop machine in her mother's arms. Shego demanded Kim feed the damn thing before she lost her fucking patience. Which wouldn't last too long.

"Oh, right..." she said, baby in one arm, the other kind of nervously looked over to Shego, who looked away for a moment, while Kim took off one half of the gown, so the baby could nurse. Taking to it right away, Kim winced, it hurt...but the baby was obviously hungry, and peacefully enjoying her lunch. Even in the pain though, Kim suddenly overflowed with motherly instinct and love. Later depression, but not for the moment, now she just wanted to look at her child and hold her forever and never let go...

Shego just watched as Drakken's newest evil plot took place. Now with an unexpected hitch, but still, she was now a single woman again, taking seat over beside the wall just opposite Kimberly's hospital bed. Opening a magazine she grabbed from under the table thing and pretended to be interested in it. Just waiting for Kim to notice something else.

"Aah! Wh,what's this?!" she said, baby still nursing, therefore not caring if mummy was upsets about something. Kim had just noticed the wring on her finger, and it wasn't the green one Monty picked out-this one was...well, much prettier, true, and ruby red, nice... but still! "what is this?!" she said, showing Shego what she was talking about, then trying to take it off via her mouth, since her other hand was busy holding a newborn baby, but it wouldn't come off!

"Oh. That... did I forget to mention? Drakken's latest scheme, marry you. You're out of the way." she said, no sarcasm, except or a bit at the start, but she didn't seem too over joyed about it, less then usual, hateful and jealous even.

"W,wait...s,so... I... I'm m,MARRIED?! But...wh,wha..how?!" she stammered, overwhelmed by all this.

"You'd be amazed how loose the laws are on international waters... Mrs. Lipsky." she said, almost growling, her hands starting to burn the magazine she was clutching, though her legs were crossed in a sexy relaxed position.

"B...but Monty... I...he...ugh." she feel back on her soft pillow. Wow... She wished for a nice white room, away from all that craziness from before, but now, a new craziness...she got the white room, she as away from everything before. But now she was actually married off to her number one enimie. Drakken. She looked down at her little baby, still nursing, but, starting to nodd off to sleep. So small... so tiny, so so tiny. Dark, nearly black brown hair, when she blinked her eyes a bit to glance up at her mummy Kim could see the baby had her eyes, and she wasn't a monkey at all, just a normal beautiful sweet little human. Except for the tail. Suppose it was from the 'mystical monkey power' when she was conceived. Touching her daughter's hair to move it from her eyes. She kissed her baby's forehead. She just realized, she didn't have a name yet. After asking Shego if the kid had been named yet, and was told the middle name was Elenore, like his mother's, but that Drakken had wanted to wait for her to wake up and give a first name. Kim was a bit taken by that kindness. Strange. But then, now he could take his rights as her husband over her, whenever he wanted... she wanted to be disgusted at the idea, she wanted to hate it, like she hated Monty. But... Drakken never raped her. Even her first time. She just stayed silent, and decided to think of a name for her new little daughter...


End file.
